Buddy
Buddy is a teenage bellhop from a small town. He appears in Soulcaliber: Nevermore/Infinitely. He originated from the MySims series. Weapons Buddy, despite his klutziness, is quite skilled and versatile with weapons. He actually fights with 7 different weapons depending on attack. *Hammer *Dagger *Sword *Pistol *Yin-Yang (Katana) *Whip *Axe Relationships *Friend of Link *Friend of Talim *Friend of Bomberman *Friend of Amy Rose *Friend of Your Sim *Student of Meta Knight *Friend/Ally/Rival of Rouge the Bat *Ally/Rival of Sonic the Hedghog *Friend/Rival of Goth Boy *Friend/Rival of Yuki *Rival of Yoshimitsu *Rival of Ivy *Rival of Cervantes *Rival of Heihachi *Enemy of Nightmare *Suspicious/Cautious Hatred for Charade Stages Dark Demon Forest Fighting Style His fighting style is a combination of Amy Rose, Link, Rouge the Bat, Yoshimitsu, Meta Knight, Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog and a bit of originality. His weapon skills are similar to Amy, Meta Knight, Link, Shadow, and Yoshimitsu and his acrobatics and speed are like Sonic, Rouge, an Shadow. However, there is still some differences, such as his hammer attacks and acrobatics lack in femininess (since he's male). His are also executed with more zen, and actually seem to contain some magic qualities. Theme Music His theme is the MySims Agent opening music. Appearance Buddy has a yellowish shade of blonde hair. His outfit, a bellhop uniform, is red with gold and black detail. He has button-like eyes, a loving grin, freckles, and blush marks. His hands no individual digits except for his thumbs. Strangely enough, he can sometimes manage to seperate part of the mass where his fingers should be into a finger or two to do things such as point and hold up peace signs. He's the size of most children his age, yet he has a chibi-like build. People think to seem he's cute. Quotes *"Hiya pal!" *"You're not gettin' away this time!" *"Never judge a book by it's cover." *"You ready to give up?" *"I defy all that is evil at all costs!" *"To use your skills for evil intention is to endanger your own life." *"Weapons are not just for killing." *"If you wish to abuse the Soul Edge, your efforts are in vain." *"Everything is not what it seems." *"NO WAY!!" *"Yes!" *"Ack!! The pain!" Trivia *This is the second time Buddy's age has been confirmed **The first time was in Super Smash Bros. Universe (another fangame of mine) **Coincidentally, he was also friends with Amy Rose in SSBU **His hammer is from SSBU as well **He was a student of Meta Knight in SSBU *This is the second time Buddy has spoken English (or Japanese) **The other time was in SSBU *The only character he has something common with but does not have some sort of relationship with is Shadow the Hedgehog *His stage, Dark Demon Forest, is based off of the forest section of the town in some MySims games. The difference between the two is that Dark Demon Forest is said to be cursed (sometimes an evil matter of some sort seeps out of the ground). *He is a bit more serious and a little less clumsy *Despite being Amy's friend, Sonic is one of his rivals **However, some of his friends are rivals, and some of his rivals are also allies Category:Characters Category:Hero Category:Guest Character